


Green Bananas

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - More than 3 Sentences [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper doesn't have the right bananas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Bananas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kultiras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/gifts).



> Prompts: Restaurant/Bakery AU ? Really, anything involving those two and food of some sort would be fun

“What’s the problem?” Bucky asked as he stepped into chaos that made up the kitchen of Winter Soldier.

“The bananas, they’re too green” Jasper stated, glaring at him.

“Too green?” Bucky repeated.

“Too green, they aren’t ripe enough!” Jasper yelled. "I can’t make this with unripe bananas!“

"I… I can go to the store?” Bucky offered, because he was never sure what to do when Jasper was worked up like this, despite their years of partnership.

“Would you?” Jasper asked, looking at him. 

Bucky eagerly nodded. 

Jasper smiled. “I would owe you.”

“Will you do that thing?” Bucky asked.

Jasper paused, blinking. "Pick up some of the good chocolates.“


End file.
